The Giveaway Prisoner
by The Kirklands
Summary: A brief parallel hetalia story containing 2p FRUK in a pirate based adventure where Oliver is taken prisoner by Francois for an award displayed by Spain, however will Francois be able to stand Oliver long enough to port in Spain or will he give up. Once capturing the little pirate it isnt as easy to get rid of him as the Frenchman learns. Look inside to find out.


**Hello fello FRUK fans, noticed an abundance of other couple stories that I cant help wonder why most of these couples and stories arent made so why not go out and make them myself, so here you go. Enjoy and I am not sure if I should continue this one any further so comments on if I should would be lovely, thank you.**

" Oliver the merciless...hmmm no too much of a toughy...hmmm Oliver the adorable...nah that's too delicate...oOOOOH! what about Oliver the Pirate captain...nailed it" The cheerful and giddy voice cheered within the confines of his private quarters where they docked in the French territory piers. To anyone this little pirate with strawberry hair and freckles to boot would be a boy scout trying too hard to obtain the cheerful freak badge but he was indeed a fearless and wanted pirate...not that many took him seriously to actually jail him for his crimes unless they were around the annoying captain for longer than one day.

Tacked up in his flowing pastel coloured clothing with a pale red jacket that resembled a more delicate pink colour along with his yellow tinted pantaloons, blouse and feathered hat slightly too big for his small frame, upon the sight of an old woman he would be considered cute.

On this particular day the boy like captain can be found gazing through shop windows with a glint in his eye in interest and over excitement one would find on a puppy only this time another face was looking back at him from a local tailor shop window, one that was gloomy, dark and sceptical of the reflection he was witnessing. " YOUR THAT LITTLE TWIT ON THE WANTED POSTERS!" The scary face barked and burst out the cage of the tailor shop to contain the criminal. " wha really?! you know me~!? am I famous!?" Oliver chirped and blushed holding his cheeks that ached with a never ending grin.

" I cant even begin to imagine why you still walk the streets being such a highly wanted criminal, could get quite the prize from you in Spain as said by wanted posters" Francois smirked imagining what the money would be spent on, obviously cannot be described from all the censorships. " now come with me, I am getting my reward even if I need to send you in pieces" the Frenchman trudges to his ship dragging the tiny captain when he notices the wanted poster asking him alive, groaning he looks back to Oliver with a grim expression " okay well alive fine! have it your way! but ill hide you in the furthest part of the ship from me"

On board the French ship Oliver was jumping in the rope bindings in excitement " this is my first time having a sleepover!". Francois' eye twitched as he looks down to the boy almost half his height thinking " is this little boy really a criminal, though it would be criminal to live with him for longer than a week if that time was even possible". Taking a deep breath and counting in his head Francois turns to Oliver and grumbles " your joking kid, this isn't a sleepover or fun and games, your going into the prison and then sold to Spain".

"okay~! but can we get presents along the way?" the tiny pirate pleaded with a desperate tone. Francois only looked at him in shock and disbelief at the strange behaviour of his prisoner " non..." was the only thing that could escape his cold lips in a shaky manner.

The French captain was more on the likes of dark, simple and quite lazy at times however give him credit he always got the job done. Armed in a dark blue jacket with a dark muddy looking black trousers and worn out shirt he looked much like the opposite of his cute little prisoner. Guarding the boat were his very similar clothes crew that varied between murderers and general explorers but all would kill poor Oliver if asked to without question.

Playfully Oliver walked over the soaked wood of the deck and begins sliding on it as though it was a game " STOP THAT AT ONCE! this isn't a time for games! " Francois barked in frustration, his prisoner was already making him mentally exhausted, his fuse was getting shorter by the second and was definitely not helped when Oliver drags the Frenchman down to the deck when he accidentally slips on the puddle taking the rope bearer following his lead.

"...I am going to see your hanging into Spain for this" Francois spitefully with only the slight quiver of his lips as he begins to brush himself off and pull the soaking wet Oliver along to his private quarters using the rope tied around the prisoner's waist.

" combien de temps jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons la côte espagnol?" ( **how long till we reach Spanish shore** ) he ordered his crew already expecting a number he would not be pleased with. " a month captain!" a voice piped up resulting in a loud, exasperated growls from the captain " this is going to be a loooooooooooooooooooooooong month..." turning round to Oliver he already bears witness to the small playful body pretending to talk to sock puppets he created with his own socks placed onto his hands " make that week, I am going to kill him before then."

 **Well done for finishing the story buddies, remember I take no copyright of these characters of the anime so no suing please =w= If you would like to see more of this specific story then please comment and ill gladly do so. I have multiple other stories coming out of different people or just different plots so please look out for those if your seeking something that hasnt been done before or seems to be rare.**

 **Kirklands.**


End file.
